Defeated
by wistfullullaby
Summary: Dark Link x Link noncon rape, dark. One shot, RxR please. If you don't approve of yaoi, don't click.
1. Chapter 1

Sheik paced, the bright sky contrasting his anxiety. He stopped next to the altar stone, looking out over the empty Lake Hylia. The Hero had gone into the Temple below him far too long ago, and had never come out. The blue clothed man fidgeted with the hem of his mask as he looked out to the forested horizon. The temple, he knew, wasn't much more confusing than the previous two that Link had liberated. So what was keeping him? Just as the forlorn man moved to sit on the grass of the island, a dull roar rumbled around him. Moving with a start, daggars were gripped tight in his hand before he recognized the noise. Water. Rushing back into the lake. A relieved grin spread underneath his mask, turning to the stone as Link stepped down onto it from his crystal.

"Hero, you have no idea how worried we were. What happened?" Sheik stepped forward, a hand going to the boy's shoulder. A comforting gesture. Very much out of usual element- but who wouldn't be ecstatic when they found out the only chance for their doomed world was still alive? He expected Link to smile, answer. Certainly not shove away the hand, eyes wide and face pale, stance wavering. He hadn't thought the other would cry out-

"Don't t-touch me!" He crumpled to the ground where he had stood, consciousness draining from the boy as water would from his boots. Sheik knelt quickly, fingers automatically checking for a heartbeat.

_Link woke with a start from a fitful sort of daze, less than conscious but not so merciful as sleep. The sudden movement made the shallow water under him splash, the sound echoing about. He'd managed to crawl to a wall the night prior, as far from the small island as possible. He scrabbled at the moist wall, painfully standing. The blond shivered violently – after ally, he was soaked from collapsing in the chill water. Everything ached, hurt. He'd rather just slide back down and sleep his life away._

_A lethargic hand reached for the hilt of his Master sword, cobalt eyes sharp despite his body's condition. He would beat this one, like every other monster in every other temple. It didn't matter, couldn't matter, that this one wore his face. Wore a smile. He shuffled towards the tree that stood out in the mist, signifying the only piece of dry dirt in the giant room. Suddenly Navi was wailing warnings at him, too late. Someone shoved him hard in the back, sending him sprawling, sword clattering from his hand. Link bit back a cry as he hit the floor, making a quiet splash. Scrambling up, he looked wildly around for his blade. It had spun a good ten, fifteen yards, away. He then looked up, hands falling into a fighting stance to greet the attacker. Blinking, he took a sharp breath of air. The other wasn't there… it took a delayed moment to realize the sprite hovering over his shoulder had begun caterwauling again. He spun around, right into the other's sword. Link's eyes widened slightly, stilling at the feel of cold metal pressed against his throat._

_The mirror image smiled slowly at the expressionless face. Even with the stony set, he could see the drawn tautness in his features, the weak line of a frown that barely covered the fear. The most wonderful thing about that fear was that Link didn't even know it was there. Didn't even know about the exhausted panic flashing in his icy blues, just underneath the thin layer of authority, translucent in it's facade._

_His smirk widened, free hand suddenly shooting out and grabbing the boy by the neck of his tunic, ignoring the fairy beating around his head. Lifting the teen up, he leaned his face in close. "Good morning, Hero." He flung Link towards the island, the blue clad boy skidding against the ground, forcing himself not to cry out. The dark form strolled easily over, stepping down on the fallen one's chest to stop him from rising, kneeling onto the knee not attached to the leg restraining the teen. Leaning in close again, he clucked._

"_You look so tired, Hero. You've only gotten an hour or two of sleep. That's not good for you." A dark hand smoothed over Link's cheek in the way a comforting mother would. "It's too bad I have to defeat you." A smile at this idea, grabbing the hands that had been beating at the leg pinning him down, at anything he could reach, binding them together. The fairy had managed to bite him on the ear. Whirling, he caught her in his hand and shoved her unceremoniously in a bottle off of Link's belt. Corked back up, he rolled it across the room, turning his attention back to link as he swung a leg over, straddling the boy's stomach. Surprisingly, the Hero didn't strike at him, only tried to wriggle away from his counterpart. A grin crossed raven lips again; sleep deprivation was wonderful for making the mind unable to process. Link had only gotten two hours of sleep in the past couple days. Ah, well. He watched the other squirm weakly. He had been ordered to break the boy, stop him from going any further._

"_I can do more than make you hurt externally, Hero. I can make your mind and body hate each other."_

"_Fuck you." The dark one chuckled at the spat response from Link._

"_Don't mind if I do."_

_He traced his hands over the others neck, collar bone, wrinkles on the blue tunic. "Of course, you could always submit to Ganon's will. Everything would stop right then." He spoke quietly, huskily as he found the belt on Link's tunic, carefully unfastening it and letting it fall to the ground. "No… Link doubled his efforts to get away as his shirt was snaked upwards._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Your clothes are wet. You'll catch a cold if you keep them on."_

_Red eyes glittered as he jerked the boy up by the tunic to pull it off, letting him fall back. Link realized dumbly that they were on the island, having not realized he'd been tossed that far until he noticed the cold sand rubbing into small slashes on his back. The other leaned down, nearly laying on the other. Dark Link thoughtfully plucked the Hylian's hat off as his tongue traced the others earlobe, earning a tiny gasp of disgust at the writhing wetness. He kissed his way softly down the others jawline, ignoring the strained threats that were choked by fear._

"_Link, you really need to relax. Even the Hero of Time has to be able to enjoy himself sometimes."_

_The words vibrated on Link's neck ever so slightly. He shuddered, eyes closed tight as the other ran hands along his sides, sucking on the joint between Link's throat and shoulder. He was tensed, waiting for the other to bore of the torture and leave him alone. Link bit his lip harshly, avoiding letting out another gasp when a lick flicked over his nipple. Eyes tightened, trying to ignore the filthy sparks that shot through his body every time the one above him touched a piece of skin._

_He didn't realize as his lips murmered without him intending to, a run together line of 'nodontpleaststopnostop… please… no…' It was practically inaudible, more to keep his mind focused on not letting the other know anything._

_Dark Link sighed breathily, looking up at the others strained expression. Not once since the first gasp had the Hero made a noise other than his silly pleads that weren't even directed at him about what was at hand. He dipped his tongue into the others navel absently, feeling the boy squirm under him at the sensation, at the hardness pressed against one of the Hylian's legs._

_When fingers felt around at the lacings of his leggings, he jerked out of his awkwardness, kicking at the other, pushing with his bound hands to get up. Before he could even stand, his ankle was caught and he hit the ground again. He was turned back to face his mirror image, the others face darkened into a dangerous look. After a long moment, he let a smile fall back on his face; it wasn't a good sign._

"_Hero, I refuse to be mad with you. That's what you'd like. You are going to enjoy this, no matter what you'd rather have happen." A hand went roughly down to the arousal Link hadn't realized existed. The others face split with a grin. "But it seems I won't have to do much to force you to." Link's eyes widened at the suggestion._

"_No! Th-th-that's not… ah… true.." Link was flushed, eyes closed tight as a strangled noise ripped itself from his throat, hands fisting as he tried not to stutter, his copy palming him slowly, sitting back on Link's thighs as Link tried to thread a sentence. It failed, Link falling into a muddle. Why? How could this happen? How could he have let himself fall so low to be shivering, helpless, underneath someone's mere hand? He was weak… so weak… he was proving so right now as he grit his teeth, fingernails cutting into his palms as he tried to hide from the filthy heat building in his stomach._

_Something shattered as he bucked without thinking into the dark form's hand, emitting a mewling moan, breath quick. His dignity, maybe. Probably some of his sanity as his mind still keened to get away and watched helplessly as he writhed for the other. He was so weak, giving in to something that should have been avoidable. Dark Link took notice, wanting to laugh as the Hero's face crumpled, only leaving a defeated need as he locked his spirit into the recesses of his mind. The Hero rose needily into the dark hand, desperately trying to cause more friction through his leggings. The hand disappeared, flitting up to the waistband again. Link refused to look at the other, cobalt orbs still shut, head to the side as he arched into the empty air, disapproval at the lack of contact rumbling deep in his throat._

_The dark image just smirked as he dragged down the others trousers, musing accurately on what must be going through the back of the Hylian's mind. That he was filthy for aiding in the other's actions, he should be pushing forwards towards his goal… he'd spent too much time in this wretched temple. Despite all this, he still shivered and trembled into the others slow paced ministrations. Dark Link smiled._

"_Oh, my dear Hero. If you need something, you must ask for it." There was silence, then a whispered request._

_Not waiting, he took the entirety of Link's arousal into his mouth all at once. Linked moaned almost painfully, length jerking in response. The noises came out of his mouth uncontrolled as he was sucked down mercilessly, jerking his hips up once. They were pushed down to the ground with a gloved hand, forcing him to endure without moving. Unable to take it as teeth scraped down him, he came hard into the others mouth, a ragged scream of release ripped at him. He kept crying out for a few seconds, Dark Link swallowing readily even as the other came._

_Silent tears came then, Link turning his head away further to try and hide his weakness, unable to believe himself. He didn't react when he was turned over, simply continued weeping silently. A finger tapped on his lower lip wordlessly, prying its way into his mouth when he didn't react._

"_Suck, my dear Hero. It'll make it better for you, I promise." He did as he was told, feeling utterly overwhelmed as he tried to drag himself away on weak arms._

_He whimpered a curse when a slick finger pushed its way into his entrance, eyes closing tightly at the discomfort. "Relax, Hero. It will only hurt worse if you do that." Link ignored the mirror image, glad he was face down. He didn't have to look at the other. Three fingers then, stretching him impossibly._

"_Please… stop…"_

"_Hush, hush, love. I need things too. It'll all be over soon."_

_Fingers stretching, probing, looking for something. Link cried out sharply when the other found it, lighting fire in him. Then, the spot inside him wasn't let lie, practically massaged by those cursed fingers. His breath was heavy, palms bleeding from the half crescents cut by his fingernails. Link wanted to die, hard again. When something larger pressed against his entrance, his eyes widened. "No! Please don't… please…" He could feel the ruby eyes glittering over his form. The copy didn't bother to mention the offer from Ganon. He'd do so later, he thought as he pushed in suddenly, the Hylian screaming in pain._

_The pace was fast and relentless, hardly lubricated with anything other than the Hero's own blood. He wasn't so quiet as before, crying out and pleading loudly. A pivot in the angle and he cried out for a different reason, length hardening again. Link's legs gave out, collapsing on the ground unceremoniously as the other still continued, hoisting up his pale form._

_There wasn't a response when he was lifted back up with one hand. There was when the other hand snaked around him and encased the neglected erection, pumping it in time. Link's voice cracked as he screamed again, splattering his stomach, the other moaning his own release when muscles spasmed around him._

_Pulling out, Dark Link stood, cleaning himself off and refastening his own leggings. He waved his hand idly, the doors unlocking seamlessly. Looking down at the broken figure that still lay crumpled and desecrated on the ground, he smiled. A job well done, he must say._

"_Well, Hero. I have other things to attend to. Think about that offer for Ganon; we might see each other soon." Hands in his pockets, he disappeared, scattering with the shadows._

The boy woke with a start, gasping for air. A figure leaned over him, looking down. Red eyes met blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Link lay under the comforters on top of him, so tense he was shivering almost uncontrollably as he strained his ears to hear anyone in the room without alerting them to the fact he was awake. He couldn't stand it anymore, swinging his legs off the mattress and standing up. Nervous eyes swept the room for his stuff after realizing he was alone. Strapping on the Master Sword, his shield, shoving everything into his various pockets, and shoving boots on his feet, he watched the only door in the room as he laced the top of the boot.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling on his hat and pushed the door open quietly. What he was expecting, he didn't even know. That Sheik would be what? Cooking or something? The other was standing in front of his chair-less desk, leaning over as he examined a map of some sort.

Sheik turned, fingers tugging up the mask nonchalantly as he took in the boy, who looked ready to take off. Despite his normal airy stature, concern lit his eyes.

"Link, you should probably stay in bed… you have a serious cold and you seemed pretty beat up. I was going to get you to the doctor when you woke up to get you checked out." He watched the Hylian's face contort at that idea, not saying anything when the other interjected awkwardly.

"No. I'm fine… I… need to go… check on …things." Azure eyes averted across the room as he waveringly made for the door, face masking the internal flinch with every movement. Opening the door, he interrupted the Sheika before he could speak, a hunted look turning towards the man. "I'm NOT going to the doctor… and I need to g-go. Thank you for your hospitality." Mouth a thin line, he nodded at the man, turning to leave.

Sheik grabbed Link's shoulder, ignoring the strangled yelp as he pulled the form back into the house. "Link, don't be so rash. You practically have pneumonia already. It's still frosty outside."

"D-d-don't _TOUCH_ me!" Link jerked away, panic flashing on his unguarded face, mixed with disgust. As if trying to cover his weakness, he turned away, back towards the bedroom he'd been put in. "… you sh-shouldn't interfere."

"…Do you want something to eat, then?" Sheik's face was blank as he watched the retreating back, frowning slightly at the Hero's slumped posture, the visible flinch at the sudden words that broke the silence.

"I… I'm not hungry."

Sheik looked down the hall at the back that was disappearing, and spoke to the ears that stowed away the promise without letting the man know. "I will help you Link, whenever you need me to."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first day Link stayed with Sheik was the most they had talked in an entire day, let alone a sitting. And when they did talk, it was mostly the host attempting to talk to the Hero. Rather, Sheik went out to purge various outbreaks of monsters over the weeks, over a month, as Link's condition didn't improve. The sickness was cleansed, too slow, since he refused to go to a doctor, but it was obvious he wasn't getting better, not sleeping, not hungry. To put it simply, Link was slowly wasting away.

These were the worries in the Acolyte's head as he fought off a motley crew of Stalfos near the Lake, too far from the place in Kakariko for his liking. But Link had assured the other he would be fine in his way; telling Sheik to just leave him be.

Link dipped his scrub cloth into the steaming water, scrubbing hard on his skin. It never came clean, he swore. The Hylian boy glanced behind him at the empty room nervously, facing the corner. He was so _tired_… but sleep wasn't good. It left him open, vulnerable. That was part of the reason he felt tethered to the house; he was already useless, weak. And he was afraid of dying, what would be waiting on the other side for him, surely waiting outside the door of the little safe haven.

Skin rubbed raw, he sniffed, ignoring the damp that ran from his eyes, falling like broken blossoms on his legs from the stinging pain as he scrubbed every square inch of his flesh again. Not clean enough- he could still see the blood everywhere, the blood, the spit… the _everything_, still there. Those bruises on his hips, his arms, the ones that didn't exist anymore, he tried to slough them off as well, because he could still _feel_ them.

The Hero of Time his ass. Everyone would be sorely disappointed with their mistake- he was no hero. Eyes unfocused and refocused- how much sleep had he gotten in the past four days? Five hours or so, interspersed over those days? Standing up and pulling his leggings over skinny legs, he had to sit down on the couch that Sheik was lucky to come across quickly, vision blacking out for a moment. He sat in silence for a long while, before nodding off, head lolling, the boy receding into nothingness.

When Sheik found him, the man didn't panic, having already walked in on the Hero like this before. Instead, he just stood above the other for a long moment, looking down at the one that he, well, loved, in silence. He supposed he had to call it that- nobody would keep someone so close that was so destroyed otherwise. Gently, he scooped up the boy, feeling a pang of regret at how light the other was, at the sharp angles of bone and sighed, picking up the green tunic with one hand.

"…What in the world happened to you, Link?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, look, its Link. You're out and about." Link's eyes widened at the oh-so-familiar voice, whirling to face the horrors of the local grocer, who smiled brightly at him. The boy sighed out, shaking his head. Too paranoid- why on earth would HE be in the middle of Kakariko, in the daytime, no less?

"H-hello… How are you?" He drew a few steps closer to the stand, fiddling with the straps on his glove.

"I'm good, but you look awful. Have you been eating right?" Link pursed his lips slightly, shrugging. A smile was too hard to achieve anymore.

"Y-eah. I have to go. Nice to talk." The words fell disjointed, Link's awkward wave just as much so before he rushed off. He couldn't stand the concern from Sheik anymore, so he escaped into town just to be away, and even then he couldn't get away from it. He didn't think he'd changed much; he couldn't see the bones that bared themselves on his hips, didn't realize anyone else could count his ribs.

He was glad the gravestone was still shoved back; he wouldn't have been able to move it himself anymore, he thought, as he jumped down into the twilight of the underground cavern, standing at the edge of the pool of water. There were only a few places where he could really be alone with his thoughts, and this was one of them.

"I was _wondering_ when you'd come, Hero." Link froze at the voice, truly the voice he'd thought it was this time, arms snaking around him from behind, fingers practically petting his chest. _His_ chin rested on Link's shoulder, hands sliding down Link's sides to rest on his hips. "I see we've lost some weight. Something must be on the Hero's mind…" A frown crossed pitch lips. "I thought we'd talked about letting things out." He paused, sighing and letting the breathy exhale tickle into Link's ear.

"G-get away from me…" He shut his eyes tight when a shadowy arm wrapped around his hips, another around his shoulders in an embrace that normally would be sweet, pulling him close.

"I was waiting for you, you know. Waiting for you to come to where I could see you, talk to you… _touch you._" Dark Link's lips curled in a smile at this, humming a little note before continuing, shifting his form to settle next to Link. "So, have you thought about Ganon's offer?" Red eyes watched the boy sidelong, the bob of the adam's apple as the boy swallowed dryly.

"I… Sh-sheik will be coming…" Link cringed at the laugh that rang out in almost-his-own-voice-but-not-quite.

"You expect him to save you? You're supposed to be saving _him_, Hero. So… I take that as a no, hmm? Ganon said I should just try to _persuade_ you again." A shudder shot through the frail boy at the emphasis, weak efforts to escape redoubling on themselves. "It isn't working, dear. You haven't kept your strength up." Whatever Link had been about to say was lost in a choked noise, the mirror image twisting the other's face to his and kissing him hard. Link practically whimpered when he was spun to face the dark figure, brought up close again. A hand brushed across the front of his trousers scintillatingly, causing a gasp and allowing entrance for Dark's tongue.

And, the only thing Link could do in his state to protect himself, was bite the intruding appendage, hard. Dark swore loud, a hand going up to his mouth quickly. Something flashed in those rubies, staring him down as a trickle of crimson fell between his fingers.

"Why do you ask for suffering, my Hero?" He pushed the green clad boy hard, sending him reeling into the rock wall, pressing himself against the boy as well, rolling his hips slowly against the other's hard. Nothing was said from the Hylian, both silent, Link closing his eyes against the painfulness, willing himself not to… respond, to the stimulation. "Relax, relax." A kiss was placed lightly on Link's forehead, kissing down to his jaw, trying to make Link respond, make a noise.

Cold hands ran up under Link's tunic, running over everything he could reach. "Dear Hero, I won't hurt you today." His hands went below the waistline, Link gasping, twisting away from the sinful touch. But, he had nowhere to go to, Dark kneading the other hard.

"Ngh, n-no… stop it… ahh… ah!" Link curled forwards, forehead on Dark's shoulder as he bit his lip hard, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're body's betraying you again… or is it? Maybe you just like it. There are worse things for you than pain, aren't there, Hero?" A gasped retort wasn't finished when Dark pressed down hard, rubbing harder, faster. The Hero couldn't maintain, hidden moans and involuntarily bucking hips turning into a muffled scream as he released the unwanted seed on Dark's hand, staining his leggings. This time, nothing was pleasant after that for Link, who'd passed out with his own finish. Dark refastened Link's leggings and cleaned him up, everywhere that was visible. Standing above the boy, he looked at the boy. This was how it was meant to be, seeing this fallen image of his original painted so wonderfully out on the ground.

The jet boy turned slightly when he heard someone approaching the grave, melding in the shadows in the same instance Sheik burst into his little bubble, disappearing into nonexistence like he was supposed to, not caring to see what happened next.

Sheik had been frantically looking for the boy- a demon had come out of the well, Kakariko having set fire in the events. When he found the unconscious body, he realized how dumb he was- the boy would never be able to face the demon in the state he was in. Luckily, through actions that he wasn't going to disclose to anyone, with help, Sheik momentarily had the demon back where it should be, rain pouring and helping the villagers put out the fire.

The boy's face was still in a sort of twisted terror… and what was that, pain? Despite the fact he was asleep. Sheik kneeled next to the boy, looking at where he was leaned, sprawled against the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link knew now, finally realized, he wasn't himself. Couldn't even say he was a ghost of himself, he was farther gone than that. The green clad boy ran a hand through his hair, pacing the room he found himself in –Sheik's room- frantically. He couldn't stay here any longer, he'd already pushed himself on the other's hospitality enough. But, he didn't know where he could go without his image being able to reach him. Already in his dreams, he knew, he could be reached anywhere. If he was asleep his mind was free game for the wretched whisperings and verbal caresses.

There they were again, where Link would sit at one edge of the room, Sheik standing awkwardly when he walked in and found the boy. But, today was different. Link planned on explaining some of it to his friend. Could he really call Sheik a friend? Maybe a caretaker. That's why he had to leave; someone who people could mistake for a hero couldn't rely so heavily on anyone.

"Link… I think we need to—"

"T-talk. I need to tell you… The water temple…" Panic seized his stomach, like a kid trying to talk in front of their class. "In the water temple, there was…" Sheik was all ears for him, not saying anything, like it might break the spell, hands held behind his back as he stood. "Me. I mean, a replica… but it was like a… flesh shadow." He managed not to stumble over his words, despite the many others that wanted to fly out and inform Sheik, but the waver in his voice was still there when he mentioned _him_. Link tried to be somewhat collected, unlike his now-usual frayed bunch of nerves. Nothing was said as Sheik sank down in a chair next to the boy, Link's fingers curling, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

"Oh… well, he's gone, right? Why does it matter?" Sheik sat sideways on the chair, one arm over the back of the chair as he watched the boy without expression.

"But He's _not_." Sheik almost asked for Link to repeat himself, with how he spoke away from him, a nervous glance away from Sheik directing the sound away. But, he assumed he'd heard right.

"What do you mean… you cleaned out the water temple. The water returned to the lake." Link finally looked at him, eyes desperate.

"I didn't beat _him_… _he_ let me go past." Sheik didn't say anything for a moment. What on earth had gone on that had the boy so crushed? Well, whatever it was, would have to wait. _Hyrule_ might be a bit more important for the grand picture.

"Well, it shouldn't affect you anymore." He paused, trying to find a way to go about this without sounding too harsh. There wasn't one. "And we need to push onwards. I know where you need to go next. It's been over a _month_, and time is of the essence." It pained him to be so harsh on the Hero, but it was all true. Link shifted, looking away again, the desperation, the scrap of hope fading away from him into a dull look. He looked back over at Sheik.

"Y-yes, well. I should go reequip then. Thank you for your… your hospitality." He smiled falsely, strapping on his sword and shield, hand trailing over his things on the shelf by the door, choosing to take none of them. It was already too heavy for his form with the basics. He pulled open the door slowly, cool air curling in. Then, Sheik finally realized what was missing from the crumbling stature of Link.

"Link! Where's Navi?" The boy turned to look at him, slightly surprised, as if he hadn't realized it himself. He touched his green cap, as if she might have been hiding there all that time. A smile stretched back on his thin features.

"_He_ probably has it. Obviously you don't understand it yet… _He_ can get me anywhere." With that, he slipped through the door and shut it behind him. By the time the sheika had rushed to the door and opened it, he was already out of sight so that Sheik would think he was gone.


End file.
